My Favorite snack
by Random-vocaloid-cupcake
Summary: And to think it all started out with a simple pocky game. Twincest no lemon T to be on th safe side


**Just Something I wrote cause I'm having writer's block and need to let off some stem. Updates for other stories should com shortly after this.**

Rin was bored as hell. There was nothing to do on this lame Saturday, and she was pondering what to so until an Idea come to her. Why not ask Len? Duh! He was smart, so he could figure out something to do. She got up and headed across the hall to Len's room, pleased with her idea.

She didn't bother to knock, what would he be doing anyways?

"Hey, Len!", she greeted cheerfully. He was reading a manga, and he also had on those cute black glasses that added to his hot shota-ness.

Yes, she thought he looked hot with his shota glasses, or any other time for that matter. She actually had the biggest crush on him. She swore every time she saw his face, she just wanted to kiss him so badly. But that would never happen, I mean he's her twin, right? He wouldn't have those feelings towards her.

He looked up from his manga and said, "Hey, Rin. What's up?"

"I'm bored, and I need you to entertain me," she said boredly.

Len stared up at the ceiling. "Yea, it is boring today, isn't it?"

"Yup."

Len stood still for a few moments, thinking of what to do, when he saw the abandoned pocky sticks on his bed. He grinned evilly as a thought came to mind. Rin seemed to notice this, because he asked him, "What's going on in that evil head of yours?"

Len wouldn't lie. He had the biggest most massive crush on his twin. She was the cutest thing ever, and he had had multiple times where he's had to physically restrain himself from just pouncing on her right then and there.

"Rin, are you hungry?", he asked, that grin never leaving his face.

"No. Why?", she asked.

"Oh. Well that's to bad, because I was saving," he said as he pulled something from under his bed, "This, for you." He had a box of orange flavored pocky in his hands, and her eyes lit up instantly.

"O-orange flavored Pocky?", she asked excitedly.

"Yes, and you can have it" he said, and she tried to snatch it out of hin hand, but he held it up. "Nah ah ah! Under one condition."

Rin pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"If you beat me in a game of Pocky," he said.

Rin started to get worried. Pock game? Oh no. If that happened, she might end up kissing him purposly, and then after that, no. she didn't even want to think about it. He'd be so disgusted.

"U-um, can't we play something else?"

"Well, you wanted entertainment, so I'm gonna entertain you."

Oh Len, you have no idea how arousing that sounded.

Rin sighed and said, "Yea sure, why not?" Oh, boy. This was gonna be interesting.

Len grabbed her arm, and much to her surprise, pulled her down. He opened the pocky, and put the bare side in his mouth, knowing that Rin preferred the coated side better.

"Ready?", Len asked through his teeth. On the outside, he looked calm and normal, but on the inside, his heart was pounding fast, and he was trying his best not to turn into a strawberry.

Rin nodded, and they both started nibbling. Rin's face was red, and she looked so cute. Rin started nibbling faster, and his heart thumped in his chest so loud, he was sure she could hear it. He started to nibble faster, his face starting to get pink.

The stick was getting shorter. Shorter. Shorter. This was going to be it! Just as there lips were about to meet, just then- Rin pulled away.

Her face was red as a cherry, and she was breathing heavily. She just couldn't bear the thought of Len hating her, it would hurt way too much. Len was a little hurt by that, but he put on a fake smile.

"Haha! You lost!," he teased, making her pout.

"S-Shut up! I...I demand a rematch!"

R-Rematch? She wanted a rematch? His face darkened a shade of red, and his instincts took over. Len pinned Rin to the bed and grabbed another pocky stick.

"L-Len?", Rin asked flustered. "W-What the hell are you doing?!," she asked, panicked.

"Aw Rin, it's more fun this way!," Len pouted and Rin gave in. his pout was just to cute for her to resist.

"F-Fine!"

Len grinned as he put the pocky stick into her moth, then his. They both started to nibble the sweet treat, ans when their lips were just about to meet again, Len was prepared.

Before she could pull away, he put his lips onto her, softly kissing her. Then reality came crashing back. Oh no. what had he just done? Would she hate him. Ohm he knew she'd hate him! He was just about to pull away, but she started to kiss him back. Kiss him back! Does that mean she feels the same?

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck. Never in a million years would she imagine Len kissing her. And willingly too! She felt that the moment was perfect. Len started to kiss her back, as he snaked his arms around her waist. He was so happy that she felt the same.

He licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth hesitantly. He took that chance, and explored every part of her mouth, sometimes even tongue wrestling her. They both broke apart for air, and stared into each others' eyes.

Rin blushed again and looked away. Len was just there grinning like an idiot.

"Rin~," he said as he poked her side. She hesitantly looked at him, before turning red all over again.

Rin gave him a peck on the lips and pinched his cheek.

"Sh-shut up...,"

"Make me," he whispered into her ear. And she did. She grabbed his collar, and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. He licked her bottom lip, and she let him in again, and moaned when he traced her tongue with his.

She ran her hand along his covered chest, the other in his hair. They broke apart for air, and he rested her forehead against his. He was doing that dumb grin again, and her face reddened.

"Ne, Rin?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you know what my new favorite game is?"

"N-no..."

"Pocky game," he said and she looked away.

"Do you want to know what my new favorite snack is?"

"W-What?"

"You."

Rin pinched his cheek again and said, "W-w-w-whatever!"

Len just chuckled and claimed her lips again.

Boy was this gonna be a fun Saturday.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLLR

**Yay! No more writer's block! Updates can now be posted :D sorry for the long wait. Blame school and writer's block.**

**So tell me what ya think! ^^ **


End file.
